


Падение

by Bronze_soul



Series: Лесбиюль 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: ZAYN feat. Sia - Dusk Till Dawn





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

> ZAYN feat. Sia - Dusk Till Dawn

Алиса слышала, люди любят выражение "вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась". Не сказать, чтобы она проводила много времени около людей. Не сказать, чтобы ей было что вспоминать.  
С другой стороны, она и не умирала.  
Если взглянуть с ещё одной стороны, Падение с натяжкой можно было назвать смертью.  
И - сколько вообще сторон есть? - не то, чтобы она вообще может умереть...  
Хотя нет, может...  
Хотя смерть это как раз то, что присуще только живым существам...  
А ангелы считаются живыми?  
Они не могут умереть в человеческом смысле слова, только исчезнуть.  
Алиса даже глаза не закатила. Какая к чёрту разница, если из-за этой вот любопытности и невозможности остановить мысль она теперь _здесь_.  
К чёрту. Да, к нему, куда же ещё.  
А ведь Нина умница, можно сказать Алиса гордится ей. Нина не говорит лишнего, того, что может не понравиться Всевышнему.  
Да пошёл и он к чёрту.  
Падение длится недолго, как по человеческим, так и по ангельским меркам, Алиса ужасается, сколько разных мыслей пролетает сквозь её голову.  
Пролетает, конечно, она вот тоже летит, только ей не светит ничего хорошего.  
Естественно не светит - в аду кромешная тьма!  
Алиса зажмуривается. Ненавидит, как же она себя ненавидит. Неужели ты не можешь перестать думать и портить жизнь ненужными вопросами хоть на секунду.  
В вышине что-то мелькает маленькой блёсткой.  
Приземление отдаётся невыносимой сжигающей болью, будто имеющейся недостаточно. Алиса обещала себе не издать и звука, но это оказалось невыполнимо.  
Рядом опустилось эфирное послание и, едва Алиса прочла его, истончилось, исчезая.  
"Мы встретимся, я обещаю."  
Что ж, Алиса приподнялась, оглядывая новое место жительства, Нина ещё ни разу не нарушала обещаний.


End file.
